


oh fuck, oh shit, oh god

by troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Dean and Sam are not related, M/M, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Student Dean Winchester, drunken writings, in all senses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: You know that feeling when you need to rush handing in a draft and you don't reread the entire thing? Yeah, ... now you know that feeling where yuo get drunk and write academic texts?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 47
Kudos: 87





	1. oh fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).



> Inspired at 11pm by a tumblr reblog by Gertie ...

Dean checked his email one final time before hesitantly knocking on professor Novak’s door. Novak’s email held no clue as to why he’d been summoned, but it  _ had  _ to be related to the most recent draft he’d sent in. Two years of continuous work and research and less than an hour after he’d managed to submit his phd thesis online he’d gotten the dreaded message.

_ Mr. Winchester, I would like to schedule a meeting as soon as possible. If you are free tomorrow at 4pm, this would suit my schedule. If not, please mail back to set another dat. Kind regards. Castiel Novak. _

It was shit. It had to be shit. Novak couldn’t have read the whole thing in two hours, which meant he’d skimmed for a bit and then he'd given up. Or he’d found some glaringly obvious mistake and wanted to make sure Dean knew what he was actually doing. 

“Come in.” Novak called out, and Dean wiped away the sweat on his brow one final time before squaring his shoulders and entering the office.

“Good afternoon, professor.” Dean tried to smile, tried to imagine this was all a friendly check in. Nothing wrong here. “You wanted to see me?”

Novak looked up from his notes - the dude seemed perpetually buried in papers; books, maps, sticky notes, scraps of lined notebook paper,... - and gestured at the only other chair in the room. “Yes, Mr. Winchester. Have a seat.”

Dean swallowed back the strange dichotomy of  _ fuck he’s so hot _ and  _ fuck he’s going to fail me _ , and sat his sorrya ss down in the plastic chair.

“Now.” Novak growled, nonchalantly shuffling through his haphazardly stacked papers to pull out a printed copy of Dean’s draft. He recognised it instantly. He was fucked. So fucked. So fucked. So- “I know you’re a good student, Mr. Winchester. I’ve been teaching you for a while now, and working together on this research has been very pleasant so far.”

Dean could see the ‘but’ coming from miles away. Neon-lights flashing great big arrows in its direction so hard a blind man wouldn’t be able to miss it.

“But.”

There is was. Dean stopped breathing, fingers gripped tight around the flimsy armrest.

“Are you sure you handed in the correct document?”

That- that wasn’t what he expected. Dean blinked, blinked again, and then gingerly leaned in to check the dates on the front page.

“Um- yes, sir. I think so. It looks right.”

It was terrible. So terrible in fact, that Novak had assumed it was a mistake. Dean looked out the window, and saw his future fly the fuck away. 

“Ah.” Novak said, stabbing right through Dean’s poor fragile heart and soul. “It’s just-”

The older man hesitated, and Dean wasn’t sure if he was meant to start apologising now, or if he should wait till Novak had finished destroying him.

“I- Uh-” The professor frowned at the neatly stapled bundle and seemed at a loss for words. “Why don’t I just show you?”

Without waiting for an answer, Novak flicked through the pages. Near the end, he stopped and Dean could see a large block of text circled in pink highlighter. His doom, heralded by fushia. 

“This area-” Novak breathed, his face all over the place yet unreadable to Dean. “Seems… out of place- in an- academic text.”

Stomach somewhere near the basement floor, Dean managed to make himself pick up the packet of papers. This was ok. This was fine. IT was just half a paragraph He could fix it. He could!

_ Seroprevelance was higher in the eastern population, due to an increase in Sam’s dick. _

Dean was pretty sure he felt his soul leave his body. Goodbye cruel world, it was nice knowing you. 

_ This can be explained by how abnormally large it is. When measured, the circumference is 4.54 inches when fully tumescent. This measurement was obtained through the use of a caliper gauge we had lying around. _

Dean remembered doing that… He remembers that one amazing and somehow also terrible night out in the field getting drunk off their tits in that stupid tent that took for  _ ever  _ to set up. Sam had said somethign abuot never having had sex before cause he was too big and everyone always got scared and Dean had scoffed and called him a liar. Three beers and half a bottle of cheap whiskey later they’d found the gauge and apparently he’d also done some fucking  _ writing _ .

“I-” He stammered, eyes glued to the black and white lettering. “I-”

_ We could not acquire a flacid reading because Sam has whiskey dick and zero patience.  _

“I’m so sorry-”

_ On another note, Sam’s previous partners are total pussies. I could have totally taken a dick that size if I wanted to. Prime dick real estate right there. Grade A slab of meat, I tell you. And I know my stuff. Research aplenty.  _

“I don’t-”

_ Could take Novak’s dick too. Bet you he’s got a giant beast hidden away in those slacks. _

Dean inhaled sharply, and promptly choked on his own spit. No way- no- fucking- way-

_ I’d get on my knees for that one. Holy shot so fucking hot.  _

Dean slammed the papers down on the desk, eyes wide and brain racing.

“I’m- I’m so sorry! Professor, I swear. I did not know I wrote that-I mean that that was in there!”

He looked up, tried to catch the other man’s eyes. He had to rescue this.

“I would have never turned this in- ohmygod- this is on the server- ohmygod-oh-oh no- I-”

“Mr. Winchester, sit down.”

Dean blinked, realised he was standing, and sank back down.

“Yes, sir.”

Novak held up his hands, as if trying to calm a spooked animal.

“Now, I’m sure you didn’t mean to- uh- inform me about your boyfriends penis. Hah- we all write while intoxicated every so often, but-”

“Sam’s not my boyfriend.” Dean heard himself say. Blabbermouth Winchester, digging his grave just that bit deeper without  _ any _ prompting.

“I’m sorry?” 

“Sam’s not- my boyfriend.” He repeated. For some reason.

“I see-” 

Novak remained silent for a long while. Long enough for Dean to start thinking about different career paths. They always needed people in stores didn’t they? That was a thing. Though he’d still be interacting with people at some point which was a no-go for forever. Was living in a cave and hating yourself a career path?

“Does that mean I still have a chance?”

“What?”

He was straight up hallucinating now. He’d died and gone to some strange heaven and what was even happening?

“I- did not mean to say that out loud.” 

“What?”

Novak was fire engine red, grabbing the papers from Dean’s unresisting, befuddled fingers. 

“I say we both forget any of this happens.” Novak still had the papers in hand. “I’ve deleted the online entry and and opened it up for resubmission. I expect you can- revise- the document by tomorrow evening?”

“Ugh- sure?”

“Most excellent. ThankyouMrWinchesteryoucangonow.”

Dean blinked. Standing up through years of muscle memory alone. Class dismissed, thank you, see you all next week don’t forget to do the reading.

“I’mlookingforwardtoreadingyouractualpaperhaveagoodday.”

Dean felt himself get pushed out of the room by sheer awkwardness, with the door clicking shut in front of his startled nose. It was only when Dean got home that he realised that Novak still had the printed copy in his office … 


	2. oh shit!

Graduation was a rush. Dean barely remembered getting up to walk on stage; so overcome with nerves and emotions he had to rely on Jo’s recordings as proof that it had actually happened. What he did remember was getting another email from Novak.

_ Doctor Winchester. Congratulations once again on your phd. I have received your request to join my research team, and I prefer to talk these things through in person. I’m sure you’re celebrating right now, as you should be, so I suggest a meeting next Friday during my office hours. Do let me know if this isn’t possible for you. Kind regards, Castiel Novak. _

He’d handed in the request the day after he’d walked and seen the reply the next day, which meant he had a full nine days to worry about it. Nine days to reread his application and Novak’s email a million times and imagine every single way Novak would refuse his request.

“You’re an idiot, and he’d be lucky to have you on his team.” He whispered to himself during the elevator ride to the fourth floor; eyeing himself in the mirror. “You get along fine. He likes working with you. He asked you to go out for field work he didn’t need to ask you for. This is going to be fine.”

The elevator dinged, and Dean smiled politely at professor Cain, accepting the congratulatory smack to the shoulder as the older man took his place in the tiny elevator. This was all going to be fine.

He knocked on the door jamb of Novak’s open door. 

“Ah! Doctor Winchester. Do come in, close the door please.”

Dean obeyed, closing himself off with Novak and sitting down. He was sure Novak could hear his heart beating like a maniac.

“Alright. So I reviewed your application.”

“Mhm.” Dean hummed, frantic to keep the conversation going when Novak paused.

“And I’m wondering, did you apply to other positions here or am I your only option?”

Dean’s breathing faltered. 

“I- I applied for a position on professor Cain’s team as well, and I know professor Crowley has a couple of open positions too. But you’re my first choice, man- I mean, professor. You know I wasn’t just doing this for the phd, sir. This is what I love doing.”

Novak looked torn. Pulling a couple of pages from his pile.

“Ok. I’m just- I’m just asking. And- please- don’t let what I’m about to tell you- um- ah-”

Dean felt panic sneak up on him and hit him over the head with a two-by-four. Novak was never at a loss for words. He’d had classes from him since day one of uni, and he’d worked with him for years now. Novak was  _ always  _ in control. 

“Ok-” Novak continued to stumble over his words. “ I’d- no- um- We- We’ve worked together a lot, yes?”

“Yes.” Dean parroted back. 

“And we get- we get along, right?”

“Yes.” Dean said again, nodding when Novak did. Man the guy was red, was it hot in here?

“And- I’d- I swear I would love to have you on my team cause you really are an amazing person to work with- really.”

Dean blinked. That all sounded good. But it didn’t feel good. There was a but coming, a big fat but. Oh fuck. 

“And you’ve got a great work ethic. And you rarely make mistakes. It’s just-” Novak licked his lips, and slid a single paper across the desk. “I’d really like for you to maybe think about joining Cain’s team. He’s taken on part of my own projects so I can focus on a new idea. As a result, the area you’re interested in is actually his responsibility now.”

Dean blinked and looked at the paper. Scanning the information confirmed what Novak was saying. Cain’s team would be doing  _ exactly _ what he wanted to do. But- not working with Novak- why did this feel so bad?

“I know you’ve never worked with him, but he’s a good man. He takes care of his researchers and his students. I’d be willing to put in a good word for you if you consider his team.” Dean was about to accept, when Novak continued to talk. “And- oh god. I’m going to do that anyway. No matter what you decide to do- um- ok- or what you answer- because- oh god.” 

Novak hid his flaming face behind his hands, leaving Dean confused and scared. What- the fuck- was going on?

“I’ve never done this before.” Novak confessed, and Dean’s head tilted to the side. Did what before? Talked with students??? “Ok- Ok- oh fuck-”

Novak stopped babbling, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I’m hoping you take Cain’s team in consideration instead of mine. Because then we would  _ not _ be working together. And- And then- Tehre would be no- no professional connection between us.”

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. Novak didn’t want to work with him. He was shoving him away. He  _ hated _ him enough to not even be able to work with him. Oh god- Novak hated him. He couldn’t stand being near him- oh shit- 

“And then- Oh my God- Dean Winchester would you want to go on a date with me?”

Dean’s brain ground to a screeching halt. 

“What?” 

Oh yes, that sounded intelligent. 

“I- You- You said you weren’t in a relationship with- with Mr. Campbell. And- I thought there might have been an attraction that was- mutual.”

“What?” Dean managed. Confused as fuck. Novak didn’t hate him? Novak wanted to  _ date _ him?

“I’m so sorry if I’ve misread the situation, or made things awkward between us now.” Novak implored. Ocean blue eyes finding and holding Dean’s. “I’m just- I’ve been interested, or at least attracted to you for years now. But-” Novak didn’t break eye contact while his hands flapped around. “I would never date a student, let alone someone who depended on me for their points and stuff. That would be  _ highly _ unethical. And I swear my emotions were never a part of your marks. You earned those.”

Dean nodded. He believed that. He’d had to work hard to get where he was. Novak had never made things easy for him.

“But then that draft you sent in- and you said you weren’t in a relationship with Mr. Campell- and-” 

Novak sighed, finally looking away from Dean’s eyes to stare at his desk; fingers mindlessly pushing and pulling at his papers.

“It felt like I maybe had a chance? And-” Novak looked up again and boy howdy did the guy have puppy dog eyes when he needed them. Dean felt his heart throb. “I didn’t want to miss the opportunity to tell you how I felt or maybe actually try dating or at least- talking?”

Novak wanted him- Novak had given away his pet projects to just  _ ask _ Dean on a date. Oh. My. God.

“I’m sorry. I’ve ruined everything. Please don’t take this to HR. I just-” Novak sighed, dropping his head down into his hands. “I’ll give the most glowing recommendation to Cain. Thank you for coming by.”

Dean hadn’t said a word, but his big ass brain was working overtime. Novak  _ liked  _ him. Even better, Novak liked him  _ back _ . After years of pining and sneaky fantasies…

“Yes.”

“What?” Novak squeaked. Dean almost laughed, they’d switched places.

“Yes, I’d like for you to write the referral.”

“Oh.”

“And yes, I-uh- I’d like to go on like- a date.”

“With me?”

“With you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2 hours, barely reread ... we post like druk men!
> 
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
